


I Accidentally Summoned an Elder Horror God and He's Now My Roommate. Help?

by Cuanman



Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas Giftfic, Gen, Meet-Cutes, Pre-Slash, cishet is a myth we're all queer and gay in this house, god summoning, shenaniganery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuanman/pseuds/Cuanman
Summary: The whitest white boy college twink to ever white accidentally invites an eldritch god from another plane of reality over to his. This... surprisingly goes better than he initially thought.A re-imagining of the beginning of my first roleplay with my serotonin dealer uwu🌸
Kudos: 1





	I Accidentally Summoned an Elder Horror God and He's Now My Roommate. Help?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftei/gifts).



> merhappy crystler bff :3c

"This really isn't one of my anime, isn't it."

Jack sat in front of a circle, drawn with some pork blood he bought from the local Chinese supermarket down the corner, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He flipped the pages of his tome, humming and haaing over the barely legible words. Thankfully enough, he's read enough of his dad's doctoral chicken scratch to decipher the text. Something about a lord of humanity and... love? Weird thing to write about in a book with questionable leathery covering.

He's sitting in the dark with nothing but candlelight to read by, and yeah it's putting a real strain on his eyesight, but really he's no pansy and it makes the whole atmosphere feel really cool and genuine too!

“Bird skulls, a token from a best friend…” He slowly places the regents onto the circle until it’s complete. It’s a horrible mishmash of elements and blood, and unlike what all the modern fantasy and horror books say, there wasn’t any _mysterious_ power felt emanating from what he made. It just… looked like blood and bones and a scarf.

Jack’s just playing around, of course, nothing too serious about it.

He held a hand out and squinted at the page before he started chanting. It’s Latin, clear and modern enough Latin that he somewhat knows what he’s reciting about, but it doesn’t make that much of a difference. Weird esoteric magic summoning spells will always be just weird esoteric magic summoning spells, no matter the linguistic flavor.

… Dang, he really got to use those vocabulary words from last semester’s English course, huh.

Once he was done, the room fell silent. Nothing especially... special, really, happened, and Jack shrugged his shoulders and decided to cut his losses.

Of course, _that_ was when everything exploded!

Jack was thrown back by the impact of the mysterious force (ha ha) and back, meet wall. He groaned in pain and curled up into a ball, but his innate and nearly self-destructive curiosity meant that he just had to peak at the origin of the reddish smoke now wafting its way to fill up the rest of the room.

The thing is? Looking hurts. It hurts so bad, headaches and eye aches with ringing in his ears, and so he curled up even more, trying to block it all out.

Footsteps. Closer.

“I have a lot of questions and you have the answers, but you’re in pain, aren’t you?” The speaker had an Irish accent, smooth and silky in feel and tone, the kind that soothes people effortlessly. Jack nodded in reply, and soon felt something smooth with a huge crack through its middle passed onto his hands. “Go ahead and crush it; you’ll feel better, I promise. Just one will be fine. It’s brittle; even a thin, small thing like you can manage that.”

Jack isn’t the biggest fan of being patronized to but he’s a bit too desperate to care about that too much, and so he did as he was told, gripping it tightly enough until it shattered in his hand with a loud, sharp * _snap_ *.

Something indescribable rushed into his mind, like ocean waves and whispers, and his eyes snapped wide open. He gasped in a breath and sat back up.

He didn’t expect to see a weirdly-dressed man, with red eyes and redder hair and skin somehow paler than his. He had an easy-going, gentle smile and held out his hand. “You know, I had a whole lecture planned on the dangers of messing with higher powers you don’t understand, but I don’t think that’s what you need right now, right?”

Jack somehow was able to make an uneasy chuckle in response to that.

“Yeah.”


End file.
